A Magic Kiss
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Oneshot fic. Summary inside.


**A Magic Kiss**

**Summary:**

If you like drama plays, then you'll love this! It's the final scene of the play, "A Magic Kiss." (It's just a play that I made up. Hope you'll like it!). Find out what happens in the finale. The strangest thing is, the main characters, have the same names as our two heroes.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This is just the final scene of a play that I made up that Kim and Ron star in with their college classmates. The words without quotation marks and are italicized are the words that the narrarator is saying. Enjoy and review please!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**The Story:**

_Princess Kimberly Ann found herself bound onto a wooden pole. Bales of hay surroned her._

"What is the meaning of this, Derike?" Kimberly Ann demanded.

"You must agree to marry me," Prince Derike explained, "Or perish in the bonfire!"

"I will never marry you!" Kimberly Ann protested.

"Then you shall perish in the bonfire!" Derike cried.

"You shall not harm Princess Kimberly Ann, Derike!" Ronald cried, defending the captured princess.

"Ronald!" Kimberly Ann cried, "Do not worry about me! Save my kingdom instead!"

"My princess," Ronald said quietly, close to Kimberly Ann, "I promise. I will save you, and your kingdom. Even if it means risking my own life."

"Please!" Kimberly Ann wept, "Do not kill yourself over me! Just save the kingdom!"

"You commoner!" Derike cried, "How dare you crossover my territory!"

"This is the Princess' territory that you have stolen as your own, Derike!" Ronald cried, jumping off of the hay bales and drawing his sword, "And you shall die for causing harm to the kingdom!"

"You shall be the one who dies, Ronald!" Derike cried, withdrawing his sword.

_The sword fight began. Ronald was much more experianced than Derike._

_Finally, after a 10 minute battle, Derike was stabbed, and died instantly._

"Set the princess free!" Ronald demanded.

One of the commoner soldiers obeyed and untied Kimberly Ann.

_The princess jumped into her lover's arms._

"Thank you." Kimberly Ann whispered.

"Anything for my princess." Ronald whispered back. _The two leaned foreward and shared a kiss that all of the villagers agreed was the most happiest thing that ever happened to the kingdom ever since the war._

_The King then entered the village square, and found Derike's dead body._

"WHO DID THIS TO HIM?" the King demanded.

"Father!" Kimberly Ann cried, after the couple departed, "I wish to marry Ronald!"

"Ronald?" the King bellowed, "But...but he is an outsider!"

"He is the one that I fell in love with, father!" Kimberly Ann counteracted, "He rescued me from the cold tower you trapped me in, and he said that he would sacrifice his life for me when I was about to die. Father, this is the man I wish to marry! If I cannot marry him, I will not marry anyone else, and kill myself to make sure that no one else will marry me!"

"You cannot marry him, Kimberly Ann!" the King bellowed, "He is an outsider!"

_Kimberly Ann spotted a knife and picked it up. She broke out of Ronald's embrace and prepared to stab herself._

"Kimberly Ann, no!" Ronald cried, throwing the knife out of her hand, "Listen to me, princess, and don't throw your life away! I should be the one to die! I was the one who killed Derike!"

"If you can't marry me, Ronald, nobody else can!" Kimberly Ann cried, "I love you, Ronald! You are the first man I ever fell in love with! I would rather meet you in Heaven, than see you get killed by your own hand!"

"Then, marry me, Kimberly Ann." Ronald whispered, bringing the young princess close, "Marry me, and let none of us get killed."

"I will." Kimberly Ann whispered back, "Please. Take me back to your village. I wish to be taken away from this ruley world."

_The two leaned forward and kissed again._

_When the couple departed, a small commoner boy spoke up._ "Let the princess marry the saviour of our kingdom, your highness!"

"But he is a commoner, boy!" the King protested.

"But he will become royality when he is married to the princess, your highness." the boy counteracted.

"She must marry a prince, not a commoner." the King said, "That is the rule."

"Then I am leaving the kingdom with Ronald!" Kimberly Ann announced, "I would rather live as a commoner with a great husband than sit on a throne keeping my tiara clean."

"But..." the King stuttered, "Kimberly Ann, why is this man so important to you? He is poor!"

"I do not care about money, father." Kimberly Ann retorted.

"And I do not care about it either." Ronald agreed, "It is the richness of my village's people and love that keeps me alive everyday. It is knowledge that matters."

"Fine!" the King bellowed, "Go! Go and perish in the poor village!"

_Kimberly Ann did just that. She left with Ronald to his village, where she gave up her life of royalty. But she did not perish in the village. Kimberly Ann learned how to farm and cook, and Ronald helped every way he could. In fact, these two and their children, were granted a blessing from God, that they have the gift of Immortality, because of the happiness they brought to the village, and the desperate visitors that needed help. They never aged, and their children grew up to be beatiful. And the cycle went on and on. And the fire of the love between Kimberly Ann and Ronald never burnt out._

The curtain went down for a few seconds as the crowd applauded. When the curtain went back up, the whole cast were lined up on the stage. They all took a bow as the crowd cheered.

Kim and Ron could see their parents in the front seats. Kim's mom was crying and applauding. The twins were jumping up and down out of their seats and clapping wildly. Kim's dad had a bright expression on his face and began clapping wildly. "Great job, Kimmie!" he called to his daughter.

Ron's mom was also crying and applauding. Ron's dad had a similar expression on his face. He also applauded wildly.

"Well done, Ronald!" Ron's mom called to her son on the stage, and blew her nose in her handkerchief.

"Job well done, huh?" Ron smiled.

Kim smiled also. "I agree."

When the curtain went down, Kim and Ron shared a kiss, that was definatly not for the entertainment on the stage.

Looks like there really is a romance relationship between the real Kimberly Ann and Ronald after all.


End file.
